Illuminated sights and reflex sights, for example, the Zeiss Z-Point, are known which are used on weapons, pistols and hunting bows as an aid for target aiming. Such illuminated sights (also known as illuminated dot sights) can, for example, be provided with a laser diode having a light beam which is reflected to the eye of the observer, for example, via a mirror and at a spherical lens surface. German patent publication 100 46 878 discloses a reflex sight having an LED. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,490,060; 7,069,685; and, 7,145,703 disclose diffractive sights wherein the beam path, which emanates from a light source, travels to the observer mostly through the air. This beam path is sensitive with respect to contamination and misalignment of individual components with respect to each other.